Wait for Me
by Bekki Sue
Summary: Sometimes, when all seems hopeless, Destiny has something better in store for us...


Wait for Me

**Wait for Me**

Author's notes: This ficcie is dedicated to my imouto-chan, GoldenGoddess!! *glomps* This is my second pathetic attempt at a songfic, and I apologize ahead of time for the trauma that you will face once you have read this. GG-chan....*HuGz & SOBS* You deserve better than this, demo...*sniff* this was the best that I could do...gomen nasai!!!

Japanese Guide:

nani? - what?

demo - but

doushite - why

gomen nasai - a formal apology

Koi - lover

youma - the monsters that the senshi fight

subeta - *coughs* bitch *coughs* ^^*

minna - everyone

baka - idiot

onna - woman

Okie dokie smokie...on with the ficcie! Please review!!!

~*~*~*~*~

****

Usagi blinked back the hot, salty tears as she dropped a single red rose onto the ground by her feet.

"Don't cry, mama.." a small voice soothed as her tiny hand squeezed her mother's. "Everything will be all right." The girl was doing her best to comfort her mother, but she too was having trouble hiding her own sadness.

"Demo..." the woman whispered, "Mamo-chan....."

Chibi-Usa frowned slightly, "Mama... if Mamo-chan is gone, and I'm still here, that means that there's someone else."

"Nani?"

"Mamo-chan isn't my papa.... someone else has to be. That means that one day, you'll fall in love again, Mama." the girl smiled a bit, hoping that her mother would do the same. She had no such luck.

"Demo....doushite?! My mother told me that Mamoru was my one true love! But that too was a lie!" Usagi's body shook with sorrow, "How can I believe anything anymore?!"

"I don't know, Mama.." Chibi-Usa said sadly, "Demo..." the small girl pulled her mother's hand closer and rested her small cheek on it's back, "Please don't worry... You'll find the right person one day. Then, I can finally meet my Papa."

Usagi smiled and took her daughter into her arms. "I love you, Chibi-Usa, and nomatter what happens, I know that I will always have you." She held the girl closer in hopes that she wouldn't see the new tears that were falling. Chibi-Usa's words were comforting, but she still felt empty inside. 

~*~*~*~*~

_Darling did you know that I_

_I dream about you_

_Waiting for the look in your eyes_

_When we meet for the very first time_

_Darling did you know that I_

_I pray about you_

_Praying that you will hold on_

_Keep your loving eyes only for me_

~*~*~*~*~

Destiny frowned as she watched the moon child weep. "Your pain will be short-lived, little one...." her soft gentle voice echoed through the heavens, "Gomen nasai, demo there is much that you do not know..... you will see, child. You will soon be happy once more..."

~*~*~*~*~

_'Cause I am waiting for_

_Praying for you darling_

_Wait for me too_

_Wait for me as I wait for you_

_'Cause I am waiting for_

_Praying for you darling_

_Wait for me too_

_Wait for me as I wait for you_

_Darling wait_

_Darling wait_

~*~*~*~*~

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest as he turned his head to the side. He looked as if he was defying someone. But who? The room was empty.

Two years. It had been two long years since Meiran, his koi died. He never talked about it. What was the point? It was over. Nothing more could be done. But why did he feel so....empty?

Ever since he was a child, he had dreampt of a beautiful princess. He couldn't see her face, but her soul was beautiful, illuminated by the moonlight. His visions of this princess gave him unending comfort and strength to live on, even when all seemed hopeless. He felt that he had to keep going..... for her.

He loved Meiran, but deep down, his soul knew that she wasn't his princess. Still, when he lost her, he was thrown into a state of confusion. He always had to be in control, but he had no control over death. When Meiran died, he felt helpless.....weak... His life was now a void, and would be until he finally found his princess.

~*~*~*~*~

_Darling did you know_

_I dream about life together_

_Knowing it will be forever_

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

_And darling did you know when I say_

_'Til death do us part_

_I'll mean it with all of my heart_

_Now and always faithful to you_

~*~*~*~*~

Destiny shook her head as the image of the solitary dragon played before her. "You do not yet know my plans, young one. Do not judge your life.... it has only just begun. Learn patience, and all of your questions will be answered, along with the wishes of your heart.

~*~*~*~*~

_'Cause I am waiting for_

_Praying for you darling_

_Wait for me too_

_Wait for me as I wait for you_

_'Cause I am waiting for_

_Praying for you darling_

_Wait for me too_

_Wait for me as I wait for you_

_Darling wait_

_Darling wait_

~*~*~*~*~

Bruised, beaten and defeated, Sailor Moon slumped down to the ground and cried out in anguish. The nearby youma smiled wickedly and advanced on the sobbing girl, careful not to trip over the dead bodies of her comrades.

"You will soon join your friends, subeta.." he said menacingly.

Sailor Moon didn't move, she just sat there, ready to accept her fate. "Gomen nasai, minna..." she whispered sadly, "I have failed..."

"Ready to die, princess?" the youma asked confidently.

The moon warrior said nothing, just held her head up high.

"You can join our side, you know." the monster offered, "Join us, and you may live. You will be a great ascet to our group."

"Never." Sailor Moon stated monotonously.

"Fine then... it's your loss." the youma raised its hands as a dark energy formed between them. "This will be a great honor, moon-brat.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain, but it never came. Instead, she felt a tingling feeling fill her body. "Nani??" she opened her eyes and found herself in a pure white void. "What's happening...?" She looked down and found that she had reverted back to her human state. A moment later, the light faded, and Usagi found herself in a strange and unfamiliar place.

~*~*~*~*~

_Now I know that you may have made mistakes_

_But there's forgiveness and a second chance_

_So wait for me_

_Darling wait for me_

_Wait for me_

~*~*~*~*~

Wufei watched silently as the screen before him showed an image of an OZ base blowing up. "Mission....completed." a voice sounded over his communication system.

"WOOHOO!!! let's go home guys!" shouted another voice.

"Baka..." the Chinese pilot muttered as he punched the coordinates into his kaypad. All he wanted was to get home and go to sleep. He hadn't slept at all in the last few days, and when he did, all he saw was visions of his princess. These times, however, she was crying out. He still couldn't see her face, but he could feel her pain.

Once he arrived in the hangar, he jumped out silently and walked straight to the door.

"Nani?" he heard a voice call.

'Huh?' he held out his guun and spu around to see a female figure sitting on the floor. Turning off the safery, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, onna?!"

~*~*~*~*~

_'Cause I am waiting for_

_Praying for you darling_

_Wait for me too_

_Wait for me as I wait for you_

_'Cause I am waiting for_

_Praying for you darling_

_Wait for me too_

_Wait for me as I wait for you_

_Darling wait_

_Darling wait_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Author's notes: Okie, did it suck? Please review! I NEED feedback! If y'all liked it..*crosses fingers* I might even continue it. Heck, I think I'll continue it just for GG-chan! *HuGgLeZ* it was meant to end like that, but the possibilities are endless! *eyes get all starry*...okie, I'll shut up now. Ja!


End file.
